


There's a New Me Coming Out - Nothing's Changed

by PilDoor



Series: I Want the World to Know [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fraternity, Cas is a business major nerd, Coming Out, Dean is a frat bro, Fluff, M/M, romcom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:34:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26010481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PilDoor/pseuds/PilDoor
Summary: In which Dean doesn't quite know how to keep the closet doors shut.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: I Want the World to Know [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1890538
Comments: 11
Kudos: 143





	1. To Break Out of This Shell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the three-part story that might be the beginning of a 'verse*

Dean slides into the booth, sitting across from Charlie who is already chewing her serving of pancakes. 

“Dude, you couldn’t have waited for me?” he asks, waving down a waitress.

Charlie speaks with her mouth full, “How was I supposed to know you’d only be -“ she checks her phone lying next to her plate on the table “- 6 minutes late? Last time it was 25.”

Dean orders a short stack and a side of bacon while the waitress fills his cup with coffee and gives him a sweet smile. 

“That was one time last year, and I’ve apologized five thousand times,” he gives Charlie a glare.

Charlie waves him off, over this discussion that they have every single time Dean is just one second late. 

“Yeah, whatever. Where’ve you been anyway? Looks like you haven’t slept in a year.”

Dean scratches the back of his neck and checks for listening ears around him before leaning over the table, closer to Charlie. “I went home with a dude last night.”

Charlie stops chewing and looks appropriately surprised. It would be funny, her cheeks full of pancake and sticky syrup on her lip, but Dean’s too caught up on what her reaction might be. 

She chews and swallows, only to stare at him for another silent moment.

“A dude?” she finally says.

Dean nods, finally leaning back again as the waitress drops off his breakfast, fluttering her eyelashes at him. Dean gives a half-hearted smile per reflex but otherwise ignores her.

“Dude! How’d you end up with a dude?” Charlie says a little too loudly and Dean shushes her, checking again if anyone he knows is within hearing range.

Dean fiddles with the little syrup pitcher, finally pouring an (un)healthy amount over his short stack to buy some time. He shrugs before looking up at her, “I don’t know, he invited me over.”

Charlie rolls her eyes, “But how do you know him? Who is he? Hello? I feel like you’re missing 90% of the story here.”

Dean cuts a triangle out of his stack but doesn’t lift it to his mouth yet. He looks up at Charlie and sighs before putting down his fork, bite still speared.

“We met a few weeks ago at some party over at Delta Phi. We got to talking because we were both designated driver, so the party sucked,” Dean says. “He’s this nerdy business major. I thought he was cool but I didn’t really think I’d meet him again - frats didn’t really seem like his scene, you know.”

“Mhmm,” Charlie mumbles through a bite of sausage, nodding eagerly for him to go on.

Dean finally puts his bite of pancake in his mouth, barely chewing before he swallows. He’s ravenous - he hasn’t eaten since lunch yesterday.

“But then I ran into him again the weekend after. It was some house party, I don’t remember whose. Anyway, there he was and he wasn’t designated driver this time and I’d ubered over with the guys, so we got pretty fucked up. I don’t know why but I spent the whole party drinking with him. I thought it might have been the alcohol talking but he was hilarious and… kind of gorgeous, actually. Not that that’s something I really pay attention to with guys, you know, but it just hit me at that party.” He looks up at Charlie, and can feel a blush painting his cheeks.

Charlie looks totally non-judgmental, “Sure.”

Dean licks syrup off his lip before looking down to cut up more pancake, “We exchanged numbers, and we’ve been texting. Then he invited me over yesterday.”

“And?” Charlie asks, a grin beginning at the edge of her mouth.

“And it wasn’t the alcohol,” Dean says, chewing again.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean is screwing the cap back on the empty bottle when he hears the “For fuck’s sake.” He turns to find the owner of the profanity and accompanying smoker’s voice.

It’s a guy with dark hair and a worn UCLA sweatshirt that has no place at a frat party.

“I’m sorry?” Dean says, picking up his cup of the party’s last root beer.

“There’s no more root beer, I’m assuming,” the guy says, now twisting off the cap of a bottle of Mountain Dew.

Dean looks at the brown liquid filling his cup, “’Fraid not, dude. You making root beer rum cream or something?”

“Oh nothing like that,” the guy shakes his head. He has yet to smile as he says, “I’m the designated driver, and since I’m not into dancing or making out with strangers when I’m sober, I thought I’d might as well gorge myself on soda. Root beer’s my favorite.”

At first Dean thinks the guy really is upset about the root beer being gone. He even contemplates offering him his cup for one split-second. He realizes the guy is joking when he salutes him with his cup of Mountain Dew.

“I’m guessing you’re making… Root beer rum cream, was it?” the guy says.

Dean grins and shakes his head, “Oh no, not me. I’m designated driver too. And just so happens that root beer’s my favorite too.”

The guy finally smiles, a little thing. “Well, don’t we have a lot in common.”

Dean chuckles, then takes a step closer to the guy as a couple of freshmen girls step up to the bar to mix drinks. “Sure do. So how do you entertain yourself on a night like this if you don’t like dancing or making out with strangers?”

“Oh, I like both things fine,” the guy shrugs, “Just not on soda alone.” He chuckles when Dean laughs at his response. “And to answer your question, I haven’t yet discovered it. Do you have any ideas?”

“I don’t know,” Dean shrugs, “Flirt?” he suggests, and realizes that he might be doing just that and his brain halts for a moment. He shakes it off and asks, “Are you in this frat?”

The guy doesn’t exactly look like he’s in a frat with his lame sweatshirt and cuffed skinny jeans and converse all stars like it’s 2008. There’s a snapback missing, and a bulky frame too. Dean’s allowed to stereotype because _he’s_ in one. He’s wearing a tank top and it’s the beginning of November for chrissake.

The guy laughs at that, a kind of condescending laugh that Dean’s familiar with from other bookish types. He doesn’t mind it so much coming from this guy. It sort of feels like he’s laughing at a joke Dean told, and Dean finds himself smiling along with him.

“I’m not in any frat, no. I came with a friend. Of the sorority kind,” he explains.

Dean leans his hand on the edge of the bar, grinning in that way that always works. “And how do you feel about the fraternity kind then?”

It works, too, because the guy’s sarcastic smile turns into a shy one, and he runs his fingers along the rim of his cup. He opens his mouth to say something but is interrupted.

“Cas! Come on already! Daphne’s being sick outside, we wanna go,” someone’s yelling.

Dean and the guy both turn to look, and it’s Meg, the she-devil. The guy turns to Dean, “Looks like my time is up,” he says, pointing his thumb over his shoulder at Meg and a couple of girls that Dean doesn’t recognize. He takes a sip of his soda and puts his cup down, before turning with a small wave at Dean.

“See you around,” Dean says, “Cas.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next weekend Dean is winning in beer pong against Benny and some sophomore he took accounting with until Ash leaves to blaze up downstairs. 

He tries to rope in Victor to play with him, but he declines, he wants to go do a keg stand in the yard. Dean’s about to ask Pamela when he spots dark hair and a dark green flannel that Dean could have worn himself. He throws the ping pong ball in his direction, missing entirely but getting his attention anyway.

He waves him over, “Hey Cas,” he says, “You off the water wagon tonight?” It’s obvious from the beer bottle in his hand.

‘Cas’ smiles in recognition, “Designated driver guy! I’m sorry, I don’t think I caught your name.” He fumbles a word and is smiling without reservation so Dean’s fairly certain he’s drunk.

“I’m Dean, and I’m winning,” Dean says, holding out a hand that Cas shakes. “Play with me.”

Cas shrugs, “You won’t be if I play with you. I’m no good with balls.”

Before he can think Dean says: “Well, I am.” And when Cas smirks, he blushes beet red despite the alcohol. Instead of making matters worse, he grabs a ping pong ball from the cup of water and gives it to Cas.

Cas accepts it and hands Dean his beer. Dean takes a few steps back to give him space to aim, and when he finds his eyes roaming Cas’ backside, he’s pretty sure he’s just checking his stance, not checking him out. 

“So’s Cas short for something?” Dean asks and Cas misses the table altogether, Benny and accounting guy stepping aside to avoid the ball.

“Whoops,” Cas mutters and accepts his beer from Dean. “Castiel.” 

“Well, you suck at beer pong, Castiel,” Dean says, smiling. When the ball lands in the first cup, he downs it, eyes on Castiel. 

And that is pretty much how it goes for three more games. Benny disqualifies them halfway through the last game when they cannot stop laughing long enough to throw the ball. 

“What now?” Castiel says after Dean has led him back into the living room. There are strobe lights here and people are dancing. Dean spots a leggy brunette he took math with last year. Bela something. She gives him a cute little wave.

Dean shrugs, “You drunk enough to dance and make out with strangers?”

For some reason Cas blushes at that. He downs the rest of the hard cider he’d been drinking and looks into the empty bottle. “Actually, I think I need to get another drink.”

So they wind up at the makeshift bar at the kitchen island, and Dean’s a little fuzzy on the details after that but he’s pretty sure that Cas drinks him completely and utterly under the table, but when he wakes up his abs are sore from laughing and there’s a text from an unsaved number in his phone that reads: _I threw up twice on the way home. I hate you. 😊_

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean is in the library really hating his major when his phone vibrates with a text. Cas must be out of his economics class.

He tries not to smile down at his phone, but it is probably a lost cause. Victor throws an eraser at him that Dean throws right back. Thankfully, there are no other jabs as their professors are all pop quiz terrorists and the library is serious about their silent sections.

This has been happening a lot. They exchanged numbers almost two weeks ago now, and Dean has never texted anyone this much before. Maybe with the exception of Sam. Maybe.

Dean now knows that Cas’ favorite food is French toast, he still listens to CDs, his major is finance and he’s from Sacramento. And so much more.

It’s when they wake up, in class, before they go to bed and anytime in between. It’s getting the attention of all his frat brothers because Dean is notorious for not answering texts. Or he used to be.

Of course, he hasn’t told them who he is texting. He usually says it’s Sam or some girl. He could tell them, of course. Cas is just a friend. There is nothing weird about friends texting each other. They just text a lot because they haven’t actually had time to see each other since that party, what with classes and all. And with Thanksgiving coming up next week, Dean’s not sure he will see his new friend anytime soon.

Until Cas texts _Do you want to go to the library with me? I need someone to hold me accountable, otherwise I’ll just play solitaire for a straight hour._

Dean’s heart beats a little faster and his cheeks heat up. He clears his throat, and looks around, feeling nervous. Victor, Benny and Ash are all busy reading and don’t notice his antics. 

_I’m just about to leave the library. It’s full ☹_. And it’s true. His laptop is dead, and all the outlets are taken. The only seat available at his table is his. Or it will be in a minute.

 _Do you want to come over and hold me accountable then?_ is the reply.

Dean swallows. Does that sound kind of suggestive? Is he just being weird? Is Cas?

Dean shakes it off. They’re friends. It’s not weird and Dean needs to stop making it weird. _Sure_ he replies.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean finds himself in Castiel’s studio apartment, just perpendicular to campus. Very close to his frat house, actually.

They do study for a while. Cas gets easily distracted and Dean makes good on his word by holding him accountable. They don’t stop until Cas throws his notebook across the room.

“I hate microeconomics,” he sulks.

Dean is trying to keep the laughter down, but it must show on his face.

“And I hate you,” Cas says, slapping Dean’s arm.

Dean does laugh then. “Dude, do you know how many math classes I’ve had to take? I always get to that point.”

“How do you cope?” Cas complains.

“I stress-email my professors in the middle of the night,” Dean grins.

Cas laughs, “Nice. I was sure you were going to suggest sexual favors for the professors.”

“Dude!” Dean protests, “Do I give off a slutty vibe or something?”

Cas shrugs like it’s obvious, “You’re in a frat.”

Dean just rolls his eyes and Cas laughs. “Hey, not at all frat bros,” Dean says jokingly.

Castiel chuckles, “Is that the new hashtag?” 

Dean chuckles too and they quiet down. Castiel picks up his notebook and Dean scrolls through his document of a half-edited essay. The vibe changes as Dean can feel Cas looking at him. He looks back up.

Cas licks his lips and clears his throat, shifting before focusing back on Dean. “Dean, can I ask you something?”

“Sure,” Dean says, silently praying he won’t ask if he’s gay. Because he’s not, he really isn’t, but he’s not sure that’s what he would say if Cas asked him right now. He’s not even sure it’d be the right answer.

“Are you single?” he asks instead, apparently not even needing to ask the other question. But why would he? Dean has been flirting with him since they first met as designated drivers at that frat party.

Dean shakes it off. “Uh, yeah. Are you?”

“Heh, yeah,” Cas says. He scratches the back of his head nervously before collecting his hands in his lap and looking back at Dean. “I ask because I’ve been thinking about kissing you for the better part of the last two hours.”

Dean gapes but the panic is momentary before his flirt reflexes take over. Maybe because he’s been thinking something similar. He smirks, “No wonder you struggle so much with microeconomics then.”

“Shut up,” Cas says, pushing Dean’s knee playfully. His hand lingers and his eyes ask the next question. _Can I?_

Dean bites his lower lip and acts before he can let himself think and ruin this. He kisses him.

Things go from there. Cas is an amazing kisser, and Dean tries to climb in his lap. When the chair creaks warningly, Cas suggests they move to his bed, seeing as he doesn’t have a couch or anything.

From there there’s rutting and hands roaming, and then it’s not long before Dean is out of his T-shirt. 

Cas is wearing a button-down and the buttons suck, so it never comes off. It’s left half-way undone by the time the lube comes out. Dean doesn’t care. He’s still wearing his socks and his boxers around one angle when they finish.

He doesn’t have the energy to kick them off or pull them up as he stays on his belly on Cas’ bed. He doesn’t have the energy to get under the covers either, but figures there’s no use in being shy now anyway.

Cas goes to get rid of the condom and Dean follows his naked form with his eyes. If he’s going to go gay for anyone, then Cas is not half-bad. He’s kind of nerdy, but it’s obvious that he works out. As Cas has his back turned, Dean’s not sure where to let his eyes linger. Sturdy thighs, perky ass or strong back? He thinks he might sigh.

Cas comes back with a small towel. He chuckles when he pulls on the covers and Dean lazily rolls off. 

“My poor bed cover,” Cas says, pretend-sulking as he rubs half-heartedly at the wet spot.

He laughs when Dean says, “Only nerds have bed covers,” and pulls Cas towards him by his wrist. 

Cas lands on top of him in a tumble and they laugh. Dean strokes Cas’ arm, as Cas leans over him on his elbows. 

“Are you a cuddler?” Cas asks, smirking down at him.

“Not if you ask,” Dean says, wrapping a leg around one of Cas’.

Cas lies down on his side, pulling Dean closer. “I’ll ask this instead then: Are you staying?”

“That’s a stupid question,” Dean mumbles into Cas’ neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Got all the ideas for a 'verse but a schedule full of accounting classes and a newborn.


	2. I Have to Shout

Dean doesn’t tell Charlie anymore details about Castiel. He doesn’t tell anyone else either. Because who could he tell?

He’s close with his frat brothers, sure. And normally he’d tell them just about anything. But they’re fraternity guys. He’s never heard them say anything on the matter but this is not how Dean wants to find out their stance.

He could tell Sam. He’s pretty sure that he could say anything to Sam and find acceptance. But he doesn’t need the soul-searching questions that are sure to follow if he tells Sam.

Besides it’s not like they’re _a thing_ or serious or anything. Dean really likes Cas but they’re just fooling around. And that, quite a bit.

But they don’t go on dates or things like that. Sure, they study together sometimes and they get coffee together often. And breakfast, lunch and dinner here and there… But it’s not like when he has dated girls (and he has dated tons of those), and there are all these games and you have to say the right thing and act like you don’t care but buy flowers and shit.

It’s more like friends, Dean guesses. Because they have a lot of fun together and he wants to spend all his time with Cas and he’s always on his mind. Okay, so not like any other friend that Dean has ever had. ‘S not like he habitually sleeps with his friends either. Or is completely in love with them.

It’s been a few weeks now, and they still text incessantly and the other brothers know Cas by name now because he’s over all the time, and Dean has learned how to operate Cas’ shower and that he’s kind of a natural at giving blowjobs. 

Therefore, Dean thinks his freak-out is long overdue and he’s entitled. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean is watching Victor and Ketch play FIFA, waiting for his turn, when the doorbell goes upstairs. He doesn’t really think about it until Cas is coming down the stairs.

Dean doesn’t even register the smile that lights up his face as he gets up. Some of the guys greet Cas distractedly, focused on the game on the screen.

“Dude, it’s your turn in a minute,” Victor says.

“Ash can go,” Dean mumbles, making his way over to Cas.

They just smile stupidly at each other. Dean is not about to kiss Cas in front of everyone and Cas knows that. He doesn’t mind; he’s not much of a PDA type anyway.

They go back up the stairs and Dean can barely refrain from taking Cas’ hand. 

“Hey Cas,” Benny says absentmindedly when they pass him on the stairs to the second floor.

“Hello Benny,” Cas says back, still smiling at Dean like they didn’t see each other just two days ago.

They’re seconds into Dean’s room before Dean is pressed up against his door with a face full of Cas. He can hear the lock as Cas turns it, and he grins against his mouth. 

They don’t care much about the noises anymore and they don’t leave Dean’s room until the next morning.

And this is the worst part. When Cas spends the night, he has to sneak out in the morning. Because why would Dean’s nerdy friend be spending the night? They’ve used the ‘fell asleep watching a movie’ excuse a couple of times but it’s not believable three times a week.

Cas hasn’t said anything about it yet, but Dean feels rotten when he wakes Cas up at the crack of dawn and watches Cas get redressed in the clothes from the night before. He gives Cas a sweatshirt because the morning air is cooler than the evening he arrived in.

He walks him down in a pair of worn sweatpants and holds the door open. Cas stands on the porch. Their breaths fog but the sun is rising and it’s going to be a warm day. It’s eerily quiet in a way the house almost never is. Most of the inhabitants are still sleeping, if not all.

Dean has already kissed him goodbye. Upstairs and inside in the hallway. 

“Do you want a ride?” he asks.

Cas smiles patiently at Dean, knowing how shitty Dean feels about this even though they have never talked about it. “Dean, it’s two blocks.”

“But it’s cold,” Dean says, shivering slightly. He’s not wearing a shirt.

“I’m fine,” he lifts his shoulders to indicate the sweatshirt Dean gave him. He stuffs his hands in the pocket. Dean smiles. It’s his old high school baseball sweatshirt, with his last name and old team number.

“Fine,” Dean smiles. He takes a step closer to Cas, hooking one finger into the shirt pocket. “Text me when you get home then.”

Cas rolls his eyes but is still smiling, “Still, it’s two blocks. But sure.”

Dean grins. He wants to say something cheesy like _I already miss you_ but doesn’t. He kisses Cas one last time. “See you around then.”

“Not if I see you first,” Cas says, kissing Dean a last time and finally turning to walk.

Dean closes the door and goes into the kitchen. He might as well do something productive since he’s already awake. 

He has barely opened the pantry when Victor comes in, sweating and panting from a morning run.

“Where’d you come from?” Dean asks, getting a bowl out for cereal.

“The front door, if that’s what you’re asking,” Victor says, wiping sweat off his brow.

Dean throws him a bottle of water when he gets the milk from the fridge. “Smartass.”

It isn’t until he’s halfway through his cereal that it even occurs to him that Victor might have seen Cas leaving. Might even have seen them kiss goodbye.

Victor left to shower without any comment though, and it’s certainly not like Dean is going to _ask_.

But that’s not even what spurs the freak-out. Not entirely.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean is walking Cas to class because he’s a moron in love. At least he refrains from offering to carry his books.

It’s in some old building where Dean has never had a class. Maybe because it’s some lame literature elective that has nothing to do with anything, least of all Cas’ major. He just thought it was interesting because he’s such a nerd.

They have had lunch together, and a little bit of a make-out session. That’s how Dean found himself walking Cas to class. His own schedule doesn’t pick up again for another two hours, so why not.

They’re not holding hands because Dean still has hang-ups, but Cas holds the door open for Dean and Dean walks backwards through it, telling Cas about when he and Sam saw the largest ball of twine twice.

The class before Cas’ has just let out and there are students coming and going, but not many. It’s not an overly populated building, and Dean doesn’t know any of the people in the hallway.

That might be what spurs him to do it. When Cas stops a bit before the open door with a “This is me,” Dean cups his cheek and kisses him briefly. He doesn’t dwell after, just says “Text me,” with a smile and leaves a smiling and sort of dazed Cas.

He doesn’t get far until he nearly runs into Benny of all people. “Dude,” Dean says and starts sweating. 

“Hey Champ,” Benny says, and Dean can’t read whether Benny saw him and Cas on his face. “What are you doing here?”

“Uh, me?” Dean says stupidly. “I have a class here.”

Benny frowns because he knows Dean and knows he would never take a random lit elective. “What class?” he asks in what seems like genuine curiosity. 

Dean licks his teeth to buy a moment to think but it’s worthless. “Uh, I don’t know.”

Benny gives him a look.

“Anyway, what are you doing here?” Dean asks instead.

“I’m taking Textual History,” he nods towards the door that Cas just left through. “And I’m about to be late for it.”

“Oh, thank god,” Dean says like a complete idiot. He claps Benny’s arm, “See you later. The gym at 6, right?” He starts walking away.

“Sure thing, Chief,” he hears Benny mutter.

That has Dean one step closer to the freak-out. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The catalyst is Charlie.

“I hear you paint with all the colors of the rainbow now,” she says in lieu of greeting when she takes the seat across from him. 

“Are you referring to my one-night stand? Because I kind of regret telling you that,” Dean says, finding it too hard to meet her eyes, scanning the diner for a waitress instead.

“When you say one-night stand, do you mean one night at a time?” Charlie says teasingly, and that has Dean’s attention. 

His eyes snap to hers. “Excuse me?”

She leans back in her seat with a knowing smile, not grasping that Dean is already reeling. “You know your boyfriend is in the LGBT club with me, right?”

For someone who’s this close to losing his shit, Dean remains fairly cool. “He said that I’m his boyfriend?” he manages to ask in a relatively composed voice.

Charlie purses her mouth and tilts her head. “Meg was the one to use the word boyfriend”

Dean just stares at her. Meg knows. How does Meg know? If Meg knows, who else does? She knows everyone in Dean’s frat. And most of the other frats.

Charlie starts to understand. She frowns at him. “You know he’s been wearing Alpha Kappa Lambda sweatpants all over campus, right? They even say Winchester on the back pocket.”

Dean loses his shit.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean spends the rest of the day and most of the night locked up in his room. He tries to pack for his home trip for Christmas but he can’t. He mostly paces the floor with his face buried in his hands.

Benny knocks on his door around 10pm to ask if he’s alright since he didn’t come to the gym with the others and didn’t show up for dinner either. Dean fake snores, hoping Benny will buy that he’s asleep. 

From the “Fine. You know where to find me when you get over yourself” he doubts it.

Dean does sleep some. Just a little. He wakes up around 3am and kind of wants to call Sam. But it’d be 5am on a school day there. And also, what would he even say? The only thing Dean has told Sam about Cas is that he’s a nerd he sometimes drinks coffee with.

At 4am he texts Cas and obviously doesn’t get a reply. At 4.15am he calls him, forgetting that he’s the only one awake freaking out over this right now. The phone rings for a while but is finally answered by a gruff voice.

“What the fuck?” Cas’ voice is sleep-muffled, and Dean instantly misses him.

“Aw shit, it’s 4 in the morning,” he hits himself on the forehead, “I’m an idiot. Sorry Cas.”

“Dean?” his voice is a bit clearer and there’s some ruffling like Cas is sitting up. “Are you alright?”

“Yeah, or… well, actually no. I, uh, I really need to talk to you,” he says and hopes he doesn’t sound _too_ dramatic.

Cas doesn’t speak for a beat. “Are you drunk?” he asks then.

“What? No!” Dean protests. It’s a fair question at 4 in the morning. “Can I come over?”

“Uhm,” Cas hesitates.

Dean tries to swallow a lump in his throat that’s been there since last night. “Please, Cas, we really need to talk.”

“No, I mean- It’s not that I don’t want to see you, but are you sure you’re okay to drive?” Cas asks.

Dean sighs. “Dude, I’m not drunk!” he protests.

“I would feel better if I came over instead,” Cas says, kind of condescendingly like Dean is lying about being drunk.

“Fine!” Dean says, frustrated that Cas doesn’t seem to grasp how urgent this is to Dean.

Twenty minutes later Cas texts Dean to let him in. 

Dean is freaked out but not freaked out enough to avoid kissing Cas. Even though he can hear some of the guys drinking and watching movies downstairs.

They go up to Dean’s room and Cas sits down on Dean’s bed. He’s wearing the sweatpants. He was probably sleeping in them. Dean doesn’t even want to ask for them back, kind of loving how his last name fits on Cas’ ass.

“So you haven’t been drinking,” Cas concludes. 

Dean rolls his eyes and sits down on his desk chair, needing the distance.

Cas notices and tilts his head at Dean, frowning. “What’s wrong? You said we needed to talk?”

It occurs to Dean that those words usually mean break-up and he now notices the worry in Cas’ eyes. He can’t live with that, so he gets up from the chair and walks over to Cas instead. But he can’t stay seated anyway.

“So I know this is really poorly timed seeing as we both leave for the holidays tomorrow, but I’m kinda having the freak-out,” Dean says.

Cas looks confused, “The freak-out? You’re afraid of being serious with someone?”

“What? No. Oh my god, let’s not even get into the commitment thing, jesus,” Dean says. “No, the gay freak-out. It’s happening.”

“Huh?” Cas says.

“Yeah!” Dean says, taking a deep breath in.

But Cas just looks confused. “What do you mean?”

“I mean how I’m not gay,” Dean says. “And now I have a boyf- you.”

Cas smiles a little bit, “Are you afraid of the word _boyfriend_?”

Dean rolls his eyes, but his shoulders relax infinitesimally when he smiles a little bit too. “This is so not about that.”

“Right,” Cas nods. “But to be clear, am I your boyfriend then?”

“I… don’t know,” Dean shrugs, thrown for a loop. “Are you?”

“I think if you’re going to freak out about me being your boyfriend, I might as well be,” Cas says, smiling innocently. 

Dean can’t help smiling. The knot in his stomach is gone. He groans in exasperation at Cas. “Dude.”

Cas catches Dean’s hand and pulls him down next to him. He strokes his fingers over Dean’s knuckles, and it soothes Dean a lot.

“So what’s this about you not being gay?” Cas asks then.

“What do you mean?” Dean asks. “I’m in a frat. I thought you knew.”

“Well, excuse me. You’ve been flirting with me since we were both designated drivers at some random party. How was I supposed to know?” Cas argues.

Dean rolls his eyes. “Of all the guys I could go gay for, it had to be you, huh,” he mumbles, smiling against Cas’ lips.

Cas chuckles. “I’m glad you did.”

“Me too.” Dean pulls Cas down with him so they’re lying on the bed instead. 

When he starts shoving his hand down Cas’ (but really his) sweatpants, Cas stills his hand. Dean meets his eyes. “Are you still freaking out?”

Dean rests his hand on Cas’ hip instead, rubbing circles with his thumb on the smooth skin there. “I-“ He stops to think about it. “Yeah. Honestly, kind of. I’m in a frat. My family’s southern. I’ve had a million girlfriends. How am I going to tell people?”

“Dean, you don’t have to. Not right now,” Cas, endlessly patient saint that he is, says. “I know how hard it is to come out. I’m not going to pressure you.”

Dean exhales. He squeezes Cas’ hip in thanks. “But I feel like shit hiding you away.”

Cas chuckles, “But Dean, you don’t. I’ve met all your friends. You skyped Sam from my apartment the other day.” He stops before going on. “I guess this is why I thought you were out already.”

Dean swallows and worries his lower lip. Are they being that obvious? Dean doesn’t think so. Someone would have said something. 

“It’s not the same,” he mutters.

Cas strokes his thumb across Dean’s cheek. “I know you’re a hopeless romantic who wants hold my hand in public and all that crap, but baby, I don’t need that from you. Not when you’re not ready.”

Dean melts a little at Cas calling him Baby. He sighs, taking in Cas’ words. “You’re making it kind of hard of freak out.”

“I’m glad to hear that,” Cas says and kisses Dean’s forehead. He pulls the cover out from under them and wraps it around them. “We should get some sleep.”

Dean agrees and he pulls Cas a little closer, closing his eyes wrapped up in the guy.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Waking up with Cas does wonders to avert the freak-out. Even as they sleep in, and Cas stays even longer to help Dean pack. There’s no chance of sneaking Cas out.

Especially after the Goodbye-merry Christmas-see you in the new year-fucking.

Dean doesn’t kiss Cas goodbye beyond his own room. All his frat brothers are milling about, packing for home trips, decorating for the holidays and day drinking a little bit because the holidays have started.

They walk downstairs, and while they make their way past the living room, Benny calls:

“Merry Christmas, Cas.”

Which is followed by “See you next year, Cas,” from Ash.

And “Nice sweatpants,” from Victor.

Cas returns the sentiments as he’s putting on his dorky converse all stars. Dean really wants to kiss him again as he stands there in mostly Dean’s clothes and an obvious bedhead. 

“Have a nice flight,” Cas says, shoving his hands into the middle pocket of Dean’s lousy high school sweatshirt that he’s wearing.

Dean snorts, holding the door open for Cas. “Right.”

Cas rolls his eyes but smiles at Dean’s antics. “It probably won’t crash. Text me when you get home, so I know if I need to get you anything for Christmas or not.”

“Ha ha, dickhead,” Dean says as Cas turns around and leaves.

Dean supposes that in terms of freak-outs it could have gone a lot worse.


	3. That I am Coming Out

Bobby picks Dean up from the airport. He asks how the flight was (terrible), if he’s hungry (always) and then he asks how the semester has been. The answer there should have been (good), but Dean yaps away. 

He doesn’t realize he has talked about Cas for thirty minutes until they park in front of Bobby’s house, and Bobby says: “Well, he sure sounds special.”

Dean splutters. He hopes it can be written off as a guffaw. “He’s just some friend,” he shrugs.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean spends the rest of the day until Sam gets home from school unpacking in his old room. It’s dusty as fuck so he spends an hour cleaning too.

On his way to pick Sam up from school he remembers to call Cas. Just to let him know that the plane didn’t crash after all.

He’s still got him on speaker when the doors to the high school open and Sam’s gangly frame appears.

“Cas, I gotta go,” he says when Sam opens the car door.

Sam gets in and Cas says: “Alright, lov-“

“BYE!” Dean almost yells and furiously presses the hang-up button.

Sam gives him a look. Dean doesn’t react, giving his brother a hug instead. “I thought you’d be bigger. When are you gonna hit puberty?”

“I fucking hate you,” Sam mumbles into Dean’s armpit.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There’s an old car in Bobby’s junkyard that has long been declared dead. It’s on old classic, a ’65 Mustang, with only the two front seats, no wheels (including the steering one), and the back end missing.

When Dean is home for a short period of time, like this when he’s only staying for four days, Sam and Dean don’t bother starting projects. Then they go to that old Mustang and do half-assed repairs for practice.

Well, it used to be for practice. Dean’s fluent in car repairs now, so it’s just for something to do while they hang out.

Dean is messing around under the hood, hands covered in oil when his phone plings. It’s lying on the front seat, next to where Sam is chilling, listening to music coming from it.

“You got a text,” Sam says uselessly.

“Who’s it from?” Dean asks.

The car seat creaks as Sam leans to reach for the phone. Then phone clacks against the car door a moment after.

“Oh gross!” Sam shrieks.

“Dude, what the fuck?” Dean says, looking up from the hood.

“Yeah, 'what the fuck' is right!” Sam says not even bothering to pick up Dean’s phone from where he’d thrown it under the seat. “Why are you getting dick pics?”

“What?” Dean hopes sheer will will keep him from blushing. To be safe he looks back into the motor, feigning disinterest. “Oh, uh. That’s messed up,” he mumbles.

“Uh yeah!” Sam agrees.

Dean breathes in. “Must be a joke.”

“What the fuck kind of joke is that?” Sam counters.

And that’s a good question. Dean fiddles with his oil rag. “Well, you know how frat guys are.”

“It’s from Cas. You said he was too much of a nerd to be in a frat,” Sam says.

Dean looks from side to side in panic, grateful that Sam can’t see him. Why did Cas have to send a dick pic _now_? “Uh, he’s got the same kind of humor. Why do you think we get along?”

“That’s a fucked up sense of humor, dude,” Sam says, and Dean’s sure his nose is all scrunched up.

And that’s true, but Dean couldn’t come up with anything better under the circumstances.

He manages to keep it cool for 15 more minutes before he comes up with an excuse to go inside and finally check the message from Cas. And send one back.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So,” Jo leans across the table, resting on her elbow, “You seeing anyone?”

Dean leans back a little.

“Yeah,” Ellen says from where she’s busy making pie at the counter, “Got a girlfriend?”

He can feel Sam and Bobby staring at him too. He doesn’t know why they all care suddenly. Dean pretty much _always_ has a girlfriend.

Dean takes a sip of the mulled wine that tastes like ass. “Heh, yeah. I’m seeing someone.”

“Oh just one this time, huh?” Jo says teasingly. Dean remembers the catastrophe from last summer with dread.

“Is it another sorority girl?” Sam asks.

“Uh, no. No sorority this time,” Dean says. God knows he’s been through his fair share of those.

“What’s her major?” Bobby asks, having never gotten over when Dean dated an art major and she made Bobby out of papier mache. 

“Business,” Dean says. “Finance.”

Bobby nods. “Better than art.”

Ellen puts the dough in the fridge to rest and sits down at the table with the rest of them. “Are you serious?”

They all look at Dean. Dean is notoriously never serious about his girlfriends. Not since Lisa in high school. He was so naïve.

He worries his lip and considers lying but ultimately can’t. “Yeah.”

Jo gapes, Ellen smiles and Sam exclaims ”What?” Even Bobby puts down his newspaper.

Dean shrugs. “Pretty serious, I guess.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Christmas passes like it does every year. There’s some snow that no one wants to go out into, too much food and more presents than were agreed upon. There’s warmth from his ragtag family that Dean misses every single day he’s not here. 

Before Dean knows it, there’s only one day left before his flight back home.

He spends it with Sam, not really doing much of anything. They’re in Sam’s room playing Mario Smash Bros.

They’re both looking at the screen, focused on the game, when Sam says: “Can I ask you something?”

“Is it about the birds and the bees? Because I’m sure they’ll tell you about it in school at some point,” Dean says, still absorbed by the game.

When Sam pauses the game Dean looks up, confused. 

“You’re such a dick. No, it’s not about that,” Sam says.

He looks all serious, kind of nervous too, really. It makes something flutter uncomfortably in Dean’s belly. “What then?” he asks.

“You don’t have to answer, and you can totally just tell me to fuck off, okay?” Sam says, and Dean doesn’t really like the sound of that.

“Uhm, okay. That’s a fucked up proposition, but sure,” he says.

Sam looks away briefly, wetting his lip. Then he looks back up at Dean. “Is Cas the non-sorority finance major you’re seeing?”

Dean drops his jaw. His first instinct is to deny, deny, _deny_. But this is Sam. He drops his shoulders. “Am I that obvious?”

“I mean, you got a dick pic from him,” Sam points out.

“I thought my lie was believable,” Dean says. Not that it was his best work.

“Dude, you’re _the worst_ liar,” Sam says, raising his eyebrow at him.

Dean nods in agreement. That’s fair. “Does Bobby know?”

“Probably,” Sam shrugs. “He’s more perceptive than I am. And also you don’t shut the fuck up about him. Like ever.”

“Hey,” Dean protests and Sam holds his hands up in apology. Dean chews his lip. “Well shit.”

“Dean, it’s not like Bobby would ever care about that,” Sam says. Hearing it now Dean finds that it’s the truth. Dean could probably date a dead opossum and Bobby wouldn’t care.

“Do Ellen and Jo know?” Dean wonders if they would care.

Sam shakes his head, “I don’t think so.”

“Bobby wouldn’t tell them, right?” Dean asks. He needs to have just some control in this situation.

“Right, because Bobby’s such a big gossip,” Sam rolls his eyes.

Dean points his finger, “Hey, he can be!”

Sam shrugs. “He’d never tell anyone without getting the okay from you. You know that.” Dean does know that.

“Yeah…” Dean looks down and it’s quiet for a moment. “Hey Sam?”

“Mm?” 

“Do you think the girls would have a problem with it?” he looks back up and Sam meets his gaze.

“I think Ellen couldn’t care less. Jo’d just be sad ‘cause she still has a crush on you,” Sam says, grinning.

“She does not,” Dean says.

“Does too!” Sam argues.

Dean stops. Then shrugs. “Well, why wouldn’t she?”

Sam throws the controller at him.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bobby drives Dean to the airport on the 27th of December. They don’t talk on the drive, Dean nervously humming Metallica already.

Bobby stop in the drop off zone and they both get out. He hugs Dean, and slaps him hard on the shoulder to compensate. 

Dean hoists his duffel bag back up and they say their goodbyes and Dean promises to be back for Sam’s birthday.

He starts making his way toward the entrance when Bobby calls out. He’s only a few steps away.

“You should bring that Cas ‘round some time,” Bobby says.

Dean gapes. “Wha-“

“Now don’t go overthinking that the whole flight home,” Bobby says and with a slap to the hood of the car he gets in and drives off.

Dean overthinks it the whole flight home.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cas doesn’t come back until after New Year’s so Dean spends a few horny days sexting him until it’s New Year’s Eve.

Alpha Kappa Lambda hosts a huge party every year and it’s not one Dean wants to miss.

They all spend the last few days up to the event decorating and inviting _everyone_ they know. 

Dean’s stapling glitter balloons to the ceiling in the living room while Benny holds the ladder on the day of. 

“You aiming for kissing anyone special at midnight?” Benny asks.

“Hm?” Dean asks. He hadn’t even thought about that. Cas isn’t there so why would he?

“You usually know exactly what girl you want to kiss at midnight. But I'm guessing there's no one around you want right now?” Benny asks.

Dean puts extra focus on stapling a golden balloon over the door. “Uh, I hadn’t really thought about it to be honest.”

“It’s because he’s been too busy spending all his time with Cas this semester to even notice any girls,” Victor says from the couch. And why doesn’t he go make himself useful instead of making things complicated in here?

“Ha ha,” Dean mumbles.

“Huh,” Benny says, like that just occurred to him. And great, just what Dean needs. “Wouldn't it be nice if you could just kiss him at midnight then?” he says, laughing at his stupid joke.

Dean slams the stapler into the wall, missing the soft part of the balloon that instead pops loudly. 

“What the fuck,” Victor says with a jump.

“That’s hilarious,” Dean says through gritted teeth and gets another balloon from the bouquet of them that’s tied to the ladder.

The guys don’t seem to realize how close to home their jokes are hitting. 

“Is he coming tonight?” Benny asks.

“If he is, I got a rainbow headband that I got at last year’s pride if you want it,” Victor says and they both laugh. 

Dean’s hands shake but he doesn’t have to reply because Ash enters with a six-pack and says, “Hey, gay jokes are outdated. Besides, who here hasn’t made out with a guy?”

The guys mumble some agreement and they all take a break to drink a beer. Dean pretty much chugs his.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It doesn’t stop there. Or the gay jokes do, but not the drinking.

That’s why Dean’s off by an hour when he calls Cas to wish him a happy new year. 

“It’s 11,” Cas deadpans, clearly not as drunk as Dean.

Dean rolls his eyes, “Well, I couldn’t wait any longer.” He walks outside to better hear Cas. There is just as loud but Dean doesn’t notice.

“That’s adorable,” Cas says, chuckling. “We just spoke on the phone forty-five minutes ago. And you sent me a picture of what I think is your dick ten minutes ago. Of course, it’s hard to tell with how blurry it was. And dark.”

Dean groans, “When do you come home?”

Ash and Benny stumble by and stop when they see him. “Dude! Dean!” Benny yells drunkenly. Dean smiles at them.

“I’ll probably be too hungover tomorrow, so the 2nd,” Cas says.

“No, Cas, baby,” Dean whines, “Come back tomorrow.”

“Is that Cas?” Ash asks, slurring his words.

“Put him on speaker!” Benny says.

Dean does.

“Hey Caaaas,” the two guys yell.

Cas greets them back.

“Sweetheart, are you coming back tomorrow?” Dean asks. It’s very important to him.

“Yeah, come back! Dean misses you!” Benny yells.

“I really do,” Dean coos into the phone.

Cas sighs. “I think I may as well agree. It’s not like you’ll remember this conversation tomorrow.”

Den laughs. “You’re probably right.”

“I always am,” Cas says. Dean laughs again. Ash and Benny get bored and leave.

“Baby, will you promise me something?” Cas says.

“Anything, sweetheart,” Dean says.

“Drink some water before you go to bed,” he says. “Actually, go drink some water now.”

Dean rolls his eyes. “Boring. But sure. Please come home tomorrow.”

Cas chuckles, “I’ll think about it.”

“Okay,” Dean says. “I’ll take it.”

“I love you, Dean. See you soon,” Cas says.

“Love you,” Dean says and hangs up.

He drinks water. And at 12.30am Viktor puts him to bed.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean is woken up the next day by someone entering his room. He must have been close to waking because the click of the door is enough.

He cracks open one eye to see Cas. He closes his eye again and smiles. “You came.”

There’s some rustling and then the bed dips when Cas sits down. He runs his fingers across Dean’s scalp.

“You remember,” Cas says and Dean can hear the grin.

“Barely,” he admits.

“How are you feeling?” Cas asks. His voice is hoarse from the cigarettes he can’t help smoking when he drinks.

“Don’t know yet,” Dean mumbles. He reaches out for Cas, disappointed to discover he’s still wearing all his clothes. He picks at the sweater. “Take this off and get in.”

“It’s 1pm,” Cas says.

“Irrelevant,” Dean declares, and Cas complies. 

They don’t really get up again until January 2nd.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The months go by. Dean tells Ellen and Jo about Cas. Jo’s only a little jealous.

Dean meets Cas’ siblings and his uncle over Spring break, when he skips out on the yearly Cancun trip with the frat to spend the time off on Cas’ uncle, Balthazar's, yacht with them.

They all approve by the end of the trip, and they survive the awkward breakup Cas’ sister, Anna, has with her boyfriend who turns out to be homophobic. 

There’s a lot of making out and fooling around. A bit less around finals. After Dean’s last one, they take off in Dean’s car, roadtripping first to Sacramento for Cas’ cousin’s wedding where Dean meets Cas’ thousand cousins, and his parents. From there they go to Las Vegas for the hell of it, and they stay one night in a bed and breakfast somewhere in Wyoming, also for the hell of it. And then they make it to Sioux Falls. Where all the fuckheads Dean call family wants to know what in hell Cas is doing with Dean.

Cas, fuckhead that he is, just tilts his head, and, squinting at Dean, says: “I don’t know.”

At least he makes them all laugh.

They make the trip back faster, stopping only once to sleep in the car in Utah, to arrive, randomly, in the middle of pride.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean doesn’t pay attention to those things. He’s new to the gay thing, and only really cares about Cas. Not the rainbows and the voguing and what have you. Charlie says she forgives him only because he’s a ‘baby gay’ or ‘baby bi’ or ‘baby pan’ (Dean hadn’t bothered picking one, he doesn’t care), but she expects his full education to come.

The point is, he’s taken by surprise when they drive through the town and there are rainbow flags in all the store fronts. But he barely pays it notice.

He drops Cas off at his apartment and drives home, where the real surprise awaits.

He frowns at the huge rainbow flag in front of the frat house. He never even noticed that they had a flag pole. 

“Hey, what’s with the fla-“ Dean starts when he enters the living room but loses his words when he takes in the scene in front of him.

Victor looks up from where he was sprinkling glitter on a cardboard poster that Dean can’t read from this angle. Benny’s sitting still while Ash paints rainbows on his cheeks. He stops and they look at Dean, smiling. Ash is wearing rainbow sweatbands on his wrists and around his head. More guys are busy painting banners and each other around the room, some are getting help from a handful of sorority girls. But they all stop to smile at Dean.

“Oh hey Dean,” Ash says.

“What the fuck?” Dean replies.

Charlie enters from the kitchen with a bunch of different colored pride flags. She smiles when she spots him, “Dean, hey! Where’s Cas?”

“At home,” Dean says absentmindedly, still taking it in. 

“Hey Dean, d’ya wanna get your face painted?” Benny asks, getting up from the chair, apparently finished.

“Uh, no,” Dean says. “Will someone please tell me what the fuck is going on?”

People grow kind of quiet, looking back down at whatever they were doing before Dean entered. Benny walks up to Dean and puts his hand on Dean’s shoulder.

“We’re preparing for the parade at 3 today,” he says, like it’s obvious.

“Okay,” Dean agrees. “But why?”

Benny looks kind of confused at the question like they do this every year. Which they certainly don’t. 

“Well, we figured… since you and Cas came back right in time for it… We just wanted to be supportive,” Benny says.

“Supportive,” Dean repeats. He looks at Charlie who looks away guiltily.

“Yeah,” Benny says. “You know, show that we’re cool with you and Cas, and all. And that we’re an inclusive fraternity.” 

“Me and Cas,” Dean echoes. He can’t feel his limbs anymore.

Benny looks like he’s starting to understand, but he still keeps going. “Yeah, Charlie said… I mean, no one was really surprised. Felt stupid, sure, but…” and Dean doesn’t hear anymore of what he says because of the ringing in his ears.

Dean locks himself in his room and sulks.

The guys leave him alone until about an hour in where there’s a knock on his door.

“Fuck off,” he says.

“It’s me,” Cas says back.

Dean opens the door for him, only asking with his eyes.

“Benny called me,” Cas answers the unasked question, and Dean didn’t even know Benny had his number.

Cas closes and relocks the door after him. “Why are you sulking in your room?” he asks, sitting on Dean’s bed while Dean continues pacing.

Dean glares, “Do you have to call it that?”

Cas shrugs, “Yeah.”

“Asshole,” Dean mutters.

“Don’t take it out on me,” Cas mutters back.

Dean mutters an apology.

“So what’s going on?” Cas asks.

Dean sighs and sits down next to him. He lets Cas drag his head into his lap, so he’s lying across the bed.

“Everyone knows. _Everyone_. If this house knows, all the frats know, which means all the sororities know, which means everyone knows,” Dean says, and he can hear the theatricality.

Cas scratches Dean’s head soothingly, not speaking for a while. He sounds remarkably snarky for how carefully he speaks when he says: “Do you think it was the two-week road trip we just spent together? Or the choosing me over Cancun for spring break?” A pause. “Or the three nights a week I’ve been spending here for the past seven months?”

Dean groans. He’s so goddamn obvious. But still. “I think Charlie told them.”

Cas doesn’t speak straight away, and Dean can hear from the silence that he’s going to disagree. “I’m sorry, Dean, but no.”

Dean looks questioningly up at him.

“Benny has known for months. Since before Christmas,” he admits.

“What?” Dean feels so betrayed. 

“We took that shitty elective together last semester, remember? Well, he saw us kiss before class, and he asked me about it,” Cas explains.

“Dude!” Dean complains.

“I said no, of course. He didn’t buy it.”

And why would he have? Benny’s not as stupid as he looks. Apparently, Dean is.

“Why didn’t he say anything?” Dean asks.

Cas shrugs, “He was probably waiting for you to say it.”

“Hm,” Dean says, mulling it over. “But that’s just Benny.”

“I’m pretty sure Ash has known for a while too,” Cas says.

How did Dean not see any of this?

“And Viktor.”

“Oh, for fuck’s sake,” Dean says.

Cas leans down to kiss Dean. “No one cares, babe.”

Dean guffaws. “I’m not sure I would call what’s going on downstairs ‘not caring’.”

Cas rolls his eyes. “They’re being supportive then. Speaking of, are we going to go to that?”

Dean groans, “I’m really not the parade kind of queer.”

“Me neither. But they made all this effort,” Cas points out.

“Ugh. Fine. Can we get drunk first though?” Dean asks, sitting up.

“I think that’s the whole point,” Cas says.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The parade turns out to be pretty fun. Maybe because of the three vodka sodas Dean downed before going. 

Everyone looks ridiculous in their rainbow outfits, and Dean and Cas stand out in their jeans and T-shirts.

That is until Charlie decks them out in mardi gras beads and rainbow stickers.

Dean endures it. He can because Cas holds his hand and kisses him in front of everyone, and no one reacts. So he kisses Cas right back.


End file.
